Fireworks
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Los fuegos artificiales pintaban su cielo y hacían que su pecho se hinchara de puro amor y orgullo por su familia. [AU] [Gruvia family]
1. Fireworks

**Notas de autor:** Bueno. Suegris es importante para mí. Al inicio era hacer un único one-shot pero me surgieron otras ideas, la ambición creció y decidí hacerle una serie de OS a Silver interactuando con el gruvia. (: Escenas así donde la familia sea feliz. Así que pido un aplauso para el shipper número uno.  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Fireworks**

* * *

Estaba feliz y eso era fácil de deducir.

Silver no perdía detalle de la curiosa reacción de su nieto y sonreía ampliamente ante lo que hacía.

Lo tenía en sus brazos. El primer estruendo lo hizo saltar y abrir los ojos con sorpresa, estaba un poco asustado por el ruido pero encontró rápida tranquilidad ante la enorme sonrisa que su abuelo le regalaba y luego comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde provenían los fuertes truenos.

Fue ahí cuando sus ojos se iluminaron y empezó a reír de pura diversión gracias a los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el aire y pintaban el cielo de diferentes colores.

Era un escenario tan pintoresco y familiar. Tan alegre e inocente.

Silver sentía que entraba en un ciclo que se repetía en diferentes periodos de su vida, lo único que cambiaba era la persona que sostenía en sus brazos. Primero había sido su hijo y ahora era su nieto, quien señalaba con sus pequeñas manos al cielo y lo invitaba a ver lo que él estaba viendo; muchos colores llamativos.

Se emocionaba con cada estallido y figura que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Y todos reían contagiados por su alegría.

―Juvia espero que hayas grabado todo ―comentó riéndose. Cargaba a su nieto en sus brazos mientras el pequeño tocaba su rostro, súper emocionado, para voltearlo hacia las luces que señalaba con su otra mano ―porque yo quiero ver todos los vídeos y fotos.

―Juvia lo hizo ―aseguró con una sonrisa y sin dejar de enfocar su teléfono celular hacia su hijo y suegro para sacar fotos de ese momento ―Gray-sama, Juvia quiere tomar una foto familiar.

El aludido obedeció y cuando su padre pasó su brazo por sus hombros, tocó la mejilla de su hijo para hacerlo ver hacia enfrente.

―Mira a mamá ―susurró. El niño parpadeó curioso y él sonrió porque le recordó tanto a Juvia.

Meneó su cabeza para que lo siguiera, el niño le hizo caso y sonrió cuando escuchó que su madre le hablaba. Juvia le saludó y le hizo juego para que la mirara a ella y a la cámara.

―Juvia les pide una sonrisa…

―¡Ya la oyeron! ¡Sonrían! ―dijo. Aunque igualar la magnitud de su sonrisa era algo complicado.

Silver derrochaba toda la felicidad que su familia le brindaba. Sabía que Gray era mucho más discreto, pero con la expresión relajada en su rostro, era notable que estaba feliz. Y su pequeño nieto, en cambio, era pura inocencia y alegría. Él era la principal atracción a capturar en una fotografía.

Esperó que tomara varias fotos y hasta que estuvo seguro que fotografió el cuadro más perfecto, se movió para invitarla a unirse…

―¡Ven Juvia! ―invitó de inmediato ―queremos más alegría en las fotos…

Que toda la familia tenía que salir en las fotografías de ese día especial. _Era el día de Mika_ y por eso debían inmortalizar la sonrisa de todos en el álbum familiar. Esa había sido la promesa que años atrás le había hecho a su amada esposa…

Para los habitantes de Magnolia, la semana final del otoño e inicial del invierno significaba una semana de total fiesta. Y para la familia Fullbuster era _el día de Mika,_ por ella se había establecido esa tradición y por ella quiso mantenerla, con la única diferencia de que Silver había modificado un poquito las normas… y era más la semana Fullbuster.

El cambio de estación hacía entrada y el pueblo se dedicaba a celebrar. Había ferias, fiestas y desfiles toda la semana. Para el último día, la noche era testigo de un enorme espectáculo de pirotecnia.

La primera vez que vieron los fuegos artificiales, Gray tenía casi la misma edad que su nieto, y al ser la primera vez que veía un espectáculo, su reacción fue idéntica a la de cualquier niño alegre y entretenido por su nuevo y colorido descubrimiento.

Mika y él sonrieron al verlo tan contento. Tanto que habían decidido repetir ese momento familiar todos los años… aunque con el tiempo las reacciones de su hijo fueran perdiendo el entusiasmo ante lo _ya no tan nuevo_ y la inocencia por su inevitable crecimiento.

En un principio, cuando era un niño pequeño, Gray se acurrucaba en los brazos de alguno de los dos para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hasta quedarse dormido. Y conforme fue creciendo, dejó sus brazos para preferir sentarse al lado de ambos.

Siempre en medio de los dos, callado y observador. Apreciando ciertos detalles invisibles a los ojos de muchos niños de su edad. Sonriendo discreto, riéndose o respondiendo a las burlas que él le hacía, agachando la cabeza cuando su madre lo regañaba, pero enfocando su vista hacia enfrente y sintiéndose feliz por estar con ambos. Era una alegría prudente pero palpable para ellos.

Así fue cuando estaban los tres…

Más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado, había perdido a su esposa. Su hijo se había quedado sin una madre a la corta edad de diez años. A muy temprana edad, Gray se vio obligado a congelar sus sentimientos y cubrirse bajo una coraza de hielo, la cual era muy difícil atravesar.

Fue complicado para él como su padre y sufría más al saber que se guardaba todo el dolor. Gray podía estar sentado a su lado y sentirse distante. Al intentar hablarle para que se desahogara, se volvía inalcanzable. Fue así por varios meses; por cinco largos meses no pudo acercarse a él. Por cinco interminables meses, se sintió frustrado por su incapacidad… hasta que la respuesta saltó a su vista.

 _Los fuegos artificiales se aproximaban._

Como Gray era feliz en esas fechas. Tuvo que intentarlo. Por Mika, a quien le había prometido cuidar a su hijo. Por Gray, porque lo necesitaba. Por él, porque lo amaba más que a nada.

Se mudaron a una nueva casa con un enorme balcón, todo para verlos sin tener que estar rodeados de gente, como antes lo hacían. Solo los dos. Más íntimo. Más personal. Sin necesidad de que los vieran con pena por la pérdida de su mujer.

Supo que hizo lo correcto cuando el cielo nocturno se iluminó con chispas de diferentes colores y miró hacia su hijo para notar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

En una diminuta y apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Torcida y discreta.

Pero era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír después de meses. Gray pareció comprender su mensaje; ese era el día de Mika, su madre.

No todo estaría mejor, no todo el dolor sería aliviado, pero ese fue un enorme avance para los dos y se lo hizo saber.

Su hijo volvió a sonreír gracias a los _fuegos artificiales,_ y a su madre. Su sonrisa le recordó tanto a su inicial expresión ante el espectáculo visto años atrás… aunque no era la primera vez que lo miraba, era la primera vez en que los dos tenían que verlos solos.

Y fue, también, la primera vez que Gray se abrió con él para hablar de su madre. Le confesó extrañarla, que esa noche la recordaba mucho, que ella hubiese amado la nueva casa y la vista. Fueron susurros débiles y cerca de su oído hasta quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ahí… y con los años volverían a sumar tres. Y con más tiempo, llegarían a ser cuatro; su nieto, Juvia, Gray y él.

La familia crecía y también lo hacía su risa. Con solo ver la forma en que Gray sostenía a su hijo y le señalaba algo para que viera lo mismo que él, su sonrisa se ensanchó, era como verse reflejado en ellos. Incluso que Juvia estuviera firmemente agarrada de su brazo, sonriente y escuchando lo que él decía, le recordaba a los momentos que él compartió con Mika y Gray cuando era pequeño…

El cielo seguía siendo adornado por fuegos artificiales y el asombro de su nieto no desaparecía, Silver encontraba más entretenimiento en su familia que en el espectáculo de la noche.

―Está refrescando ―se paró de puntitas para poder ajustar bien el gorro que le ponía a su hijo. Se alejó un poco para tener una mejor visión y luego arrastró sus dedos a los costados para que la tela cubriera sus orejas ―mamá no quiere que te resfríes ―acarició su nariz, haciéndolo reír.

Juvia observó con orgullo el labor de abrigar a su hijo.

―¿No crees que es mucho? ―Gray despeinó su cabello ―no se va a poder mover.

Ella negó sonriente, tomó a su hijo en brazos y abrazó con más fuerza. ―¿Verdad que si te puedes mover? ―le preguntó y el niño imitó el asentimiento de su mamá ―¿Lo ve Gray-sama? ¡Sí se puede mover!

―Está bien ―suspiró y negó con una sonrisa. Era obvio que imitaría su movimiento. Sabía que le copiaría de igual forma si hubiera hecho lo contrario a afirmar.

Juvia pegó su mejilla a la de su hijo para ambos poder voltearse a ver los nuevos disparos de fuegos artificiales que pintaban el cielo con ruedas de destellos blancos, azules y verdes.

Los dos reían alegres ante los colores que se trazaban. Gray los observaba atento y sin parpadear. Sonrió, su hijo nunca sería el más expresivo del mundo pero sus acciones y gestos lo delatarían al decir mucho más de lo que creía.

Silver no tardó en reír ante el momento familiar. Estaba orgulloso y satisfecho de ver a su hijo así.

―¿Qué? ―al escucharlo reír, volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

Silver alzó los hombros. ―Nada… ―amplió su sonrisa cuando lo vio achicar los ojos al no creerle.

Algo andaba mal. Aparentemente para él.

Gray lo vio por largos segundos. Conocía a su padre tan bien como para saber que esa respuesta en realidad era una tapadera para seguir jugando con él. Además, esa expresión y esa manera de verlo… se burlaba de él y eso era obvio, lo que no tenía claro era el por qué.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―gruñó.

Silver arqueó una ceja. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

Con la verdad y el camino más corto y adecuado. Reía porque estaba feliz de que fueran su familia. Pero era más fácil y divertido atacar por otro lado. _¿Por dónde empezaba?, ¿Cómo empezaba?_

¿Qué jamás creyó que encontraría una buena mujer que lo soportara con lo difícil que era?, ¿Qué estaba orgulloso de ver lo buen padre y esposo que era? Sí… era lo más conveniente: burlarse mientras lo halagaba para llegar a la verdad.

―Me siento orgulloso ―carraspeó y Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa ―los amas… ―se sonrojó incómodo por esa afirmación, Silver sonrió porque esa era la reacción que esperaba ―y nunca creí que eso pudiera pasar.

Mika y él lo había educado bien. Sabía comportarse y era amable. Era apuesto como su padre pero no tenía su encanto y simpatía, al contrario. Gray era huidizo, cerrado y con muchos miedos. Y por fortuna había conocido a una chica llena de paciencia que supo juntar y pegar los cachitos de su lastimado corazón.

Juvia había sido la luz en la vida de su hijo. Otro fuego artificial, si se quería poner romántico. Aún recordaba la primera vez la invitó a casa. Fue una tarde incómoda y llena de sonrojos, donde pronto se encariñó con la chica y su hijo igual, aunque mostraba más vergüenza con las excesivas muestras de amor de la chica.

Él solo se rió por ello; que sus palabras decían no, pero sus acciones reflejaban lo contrario y ella podía entenderlo. ¿Quién más? ¡Eso era un milagro! Y como ya había recibido muchos halagos, tenía que decirlo.

Todo había cambiado…

La vergüenza dejó de ser una barrera, se quedaba embelesado sin temor a que lo vieran, era más franco y un poco más abierto con lo que sentía y ahora tenía una gran y hermosa familia.

Y era gracias a una personita que pudo darle más amor del que ya tenía.

―No creí que encontraras a una buena mujer que te soportara… ―ladeó su rostro sin borrar su sonrisa. Gray lo fulminó con la mirada pero era consciente de que no podía refutar sus palabras. Silver asintió satisfecho ―no te tenía nada de fe, pero me has sorprendido gratamente.

Su hijo puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ignorarlo…

―¡Oye! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Te estás volviendo sensible! ―volvió a reírse por su comentario y por la mala cara de Gray.

Tuvo que morder la parte interna de su mejilla para comportarse.

―Papá… no lo arruines por favor ―desvió la mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

Frunció el entrecejo ofendido. Que eso solía decírselo cuando lo estaba avergonzando _demasiado._ Como la primera vez que había invitado a Juvia a casa, según Silver había sido encantador y según su hijo había actuado raro y solo incomodaba. _DEMASIADO._

―Imposible ―Gray rodó los ojos y Silver borró en automático la sonrisa de su rostro ―¿Hablas en serio? ―su hijo asintió y él apretó los labios para después despeinar su cabello antes de hablar―. Está bien, lo siento. Bromeaba, sabes que es imposible que un Fullbuster fracase en algo.

―Papá…

―Lo digo en serio, hijo. Y aquí tengo la prueba ―palmeó su hombro con cariño. Era a eso a lo que quería llegar desde un principio. Esta vez lo pronunció serio y sin burlas.

Gray sonrió agradecido y un poco avergonzado por sus palabras.

―Y la tuya está… ―calló al no verlos. Estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo para buscarlos. Gray achicó los ojos y se volteó a ver lo que su padre trataba de mostrarle ―y aquí están…

Los dos sonrieron en cuanto los encontraron: acostados sobre uno de los camastros y estaban arropados con una sábana. Juvia estaba de lado y rodeaba a su pequeño hijo con un brazo, para acercarla a ella. Había una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras tarareaba para poder dormirlo.

Los fuegos artificiales habían menguado, el espectáculo estaba por terminar, suponía que se había rehusado a entrar aunque tuviera sueño y a Juvia no le quedó de otra que dormirlo fuera de casa.

Lo vio retroceder y tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible para no estropear el trabajo de Juvia. Su hijo dio media vuelta y él soltó un suspiro con una extraña sensación en el pecho…

Estaba feliz. Vibrante. Iluminado y con su familia. Orgulloso y lleno de dicha.

Silver se paró frente a Gray y extendió sus brazos.

―¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se volvió más y más grande a cada segundo. Ni se lo imaginaba, pero él quería recordar viejos tiempos… lo necesitaba porque esa noche sus recuerdos se habían estado removiendo.

―Abrázame ―dio un paso hacia enfrente y lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, a sabiendas de que él debía tener la iniciativa. Restregó su mejilla contra la de su hijo, incapaz de contener su felicidad por más tiempo.

―Suu-éltame ―trató de moverse pero Silver imprimió más fuerza en su agarre para no dejarlo ir ―¿¡Po-or qué-e!?

―¡Eres mi hijo! ―las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Gray se incomodó aún más.

―Por favor… baja la voz ―habló entre dientes, prácticamente rogaba. Estaba paralizado gracias al abrazo de su padre y su propia incapacidad de reaccionar ―vas a despertar a…

―¿Por qué no abrazas a tu padre? ―moderó su voz y, sin soltarlo, retrocedió un poco para verlo a los ojos. Gray lo miró confundido y con el rostro totalmente rojo ―¡Antes lo hacías! Me abrazabas y dormías en mis brazos, ¿no me merezco un abrazo? ¿Verdad que me lo merezco, Juvia? ―preguntó al verla sentada en el camastro, sin descuidar a su hijo, pero atenta a la escena de ambos.

―Gray-sama… ―lo sintió removerse con la voz y suave risa de Juvia. De seguro se sentía más presionado porque ya sumaba un dos contra uno.

―Gracias ―su abrazo perdió la fuerza asfixiante, pero lo mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para que lo escuchara.

―Papá…

Lo vio abrir la boca para decirle algo, incluso lo sintió mover sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero se adelantó para interrumpirlo. Silver se alejó de él, apretó sus brazos y le sonrió, Gray le correspondió.

―No digas nada. Lo sé… ―pausó y tuvo que tomar un profundo respiro para seguir hablando ―estamos orgullosos de ti ―sonó serio y sincero. Con todo el alma impresa en sus palabras.

Se separó de él… Sabía que quería decirle algo pero antes de que lo hiciera, esbozó una gran y burlona sonrisa que se coordinó con el último fuego artificial de la noche.

No fue necesario que hablara. Tampoco que le dijera más… ya tenían la aprobación y con eso, cerraban con broche de oro. Eran una gran familia.

* * *

 **BAAAAAAH.**

 **Muchas vueltas, Silver siempre hace lo que quiere en mis fics. Es mi shipper número uno con más autoridad y me proyecto. XD Lo publico ahora porque mañana es día del padre y pues no voy a poder publicar, era mi homenaje al suegris y a todos los padres del mundo que me caen bien (?)**

 **En fin. Agradezco a Emma por el beteo paraparaparaparapara. xD**

 **VIERON EL AAAAAAAAAAAAART DE MASHIMA, OOOOOOOH QUE HERMOSOOOOOOOO. NADIE ME CONVENCERÁ DE QUE NO ES UNA ESCENA AFTER KISSS. XDD ES QUE AAAAH, SUS CARITAS DE FELICIDAD. *hearts* Creo que me darán más ganas de vomitar fics fluffy (?) YOHOHOHO**

 **Volviendo al capítulo, no quise decir el nombre del bebé porque quise mantenerlo en incógnito. xD Tengo pensando, al menos, otro capítulo. Y ya. Creo que es todo de lo que puedo hablar públicamente. Recuerden: si les vienen a contar cositas malas de mí, manden a todos a volar, y díganles que yo no fui. :x**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia... ¡Bienvenidos!**


	2. Ho ho ho

**Notas de autor:** Para Emma/Saorii y su maña cochina de etiquetar a las bellas durmientes cuando caen su eterno sueño de belleza. Hasta parece que vivimos en polos distintos pero nada, que solo estamos separadas por varios estados de nuestro país y la hora centro, weew. xDDDDD Bueno ella pidió cliché navideño y family, cosas que la harán lloran, creo que ya me sé la fórmula para eso :x.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, mía solo es la historia. Gracias.

* * *

 **Para Saorii:**

 _"Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor"_ ―Hamilton Wright Mabi.

* * *

 **Ho ho ho**

* * *

Para Silver, mejor que decir _"te quiero"_ o _"te amo",_ por escrito o verbalmente, era hacer algo para demostrarlo y dar una remota idea de la dimensión de ese afecto. Pero mientras la prueba física o concreta de todo ese afecto era expresada, él ideaba un juego que estimulaba la imaginación, aunque sabía que el cariño era algo que no podrían medir y que era incontable como las estrellas en el cielo, pero le gratificaba el hecho de que _intentaran_ contabilizarlo.

Lo hizo Gray a su tiempo y ahora lo hacía su pequeño nieto, _Dylan._

Solía decirles que lo quería de aquí a la luna y ambos se entusiasmaban de diferente forma. Mientras que su hijo se sonrojaba y se volteaba a otro lado con una sonrisa socarrona, su nieto se sorprendía abriendo de par en par sus ojos, sus mejillas se ponían levemente rosas y alzaba sus bracitos lo más que podía para hacer un intento de saber qué tanta cantidad tenía ese amor que su abuelo le tenía, como midiendo la distancia de la punta de sus dedos hasta la luna y al darse cuenta que no era algo tan fácil de alcanzar, o que era inalcanzable, saltaba emocionado y presumía el gigante corazón de su abuelo. ¿Dónde le cabía tanto amor?

Adoraba eso y más cuando jugaba con él y le cambiaba el monto de cariño, a veces le daba dos vueltas a la luna y volvía a la tierra, otras recorría todo el universo un par de veces, también se ponían a contar las estrellas o los granitos de arena para tratar de saber qué tanto lo quería.

Y como esa noche era nochebuena y estaba nevando, encontró otra inspiración para seguirlo sorprendiendo.

―Junta todos los copos de nieve del mundo y luego los multiplicas por dos ―sonrió conforme los ojos de su nieto se ampliaban y lo vislumbraban con asombro.

―¡Eso es mucho! ―exclamó inocente. Por varios segundos no parpadeó para ver cuánta nieve caía. Estaba bien en su papel de hacer cuentas matemáticas, aún no tenía la edad, normal, para contar pero él se hacía el grande para impresionar.

Silver sonrió al darse cuenta de que el asombro de su nieto había aumentado, de seguro ya pensó que a los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, tenía que sumarles los que estaban en el suelo y casi formaban una montaña.

―Correcto… ―se rió de su reacción ―es muchísimo.

― _Muchote_ ―le corrigió.

Alzó las cejas. ―Oh, perdón… ―riéndose se acercó a él para cargarlo en sus brazos ―es _muchote_ lo que yo te quiero a ti ―el niño asintió feliz del juego que sostenía con su abuelo.

―¡Es más que esto! ―levantó sus brazos para extenderlos y abrirlos en el aire.

―Ten por seguro que es _muchote_ más que eso ―aseguró mientras tocaba sus manos para jugar con él. Se seguía maravillándose del pequeño. No pudo evitar reír ante su inocencia y acarició su cabeza.

Mientras el niño hacía sus cálculos, tan serio como si en verdad supiera hacer cuentas matemáticas, él se embelesaba con su entrecejo fruncido y su pose de pensador. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, ese era un gesto característico de Gray y se le parecía más al hacerlo. Aunque en sus ojos podía ver una combinación entre la aparente indiferencia o falso fastidio, tal y como la mirada de su hijo lo mostraba, y un genuino brillo que escondía. Algo soñador e inocente como lo había en los ojos de Juvia. No tan expresivo como en los de ella, era mucho más pequeño y escondido tras miles de muros, pero en ocasiones como esa se lograba colar como los rayos del sol atravesando una nube. Y todos lo atesoraban.

―Deja de pensar que te va a doler la cabeza ―con su dedo índice dio tres suaves golpecitos en su frente, atrayendo la atención de su nieto.

Ya habían sido demasiados cálculos y metáforas para medir el amor que poseía su corazón y ya era hora de la prueba física de eso. Algo que dispararía todos los números que según sabía contar y lo harían perder la cuenta.

Su primer _ho_ de la noche.

Acercó su rostro para depositarle un beso en la frente. El niño llevó sus manos hacia la zona, alzando su flequillo y lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Inevitable le fue no sonreír ante la risa contagiosa de Silver.

Siempre era así.

Era la mejor muestra de cariño que tenía para ofrecer. Lo había aprendido de Mika cuando cuidaba a Gray. Si su hijo se enfermaba, por más duro que aparentara ser, ella solo sonreía y besaba su frente para desarmarlo y dejar que lo atendiera adecuadamente ―cuando era más pequeño solo así cooperaba para tomar sus medicinas―. Gray siempre había sido un chico diferente, desde niño se sentía incómodo por la atención y los cariñosos mimos de su madre. Era como un gato, había que dejarlo a su ritmo, ya vendría cuando lo necesitara o quisiera.

Y claro que su hijo había heredado de él un amable y debilucho corazón con las mujeres importantes de su vida ―o las lágrimas de las mismas―. Por más incómodo que se sintiera, jamás sería un ingrato con su madre. A él que era su padre podría decirle que lo dejara en paz porque solo hacía eso con el afán de molestarlo o burlarse de él, pero a su mamá nunca. Además, todos sabían que en el fondo fuera el más feliz de los tres.

Por fortuna había tomado nota de los cuidados de Mika. Cuando ella faltó en sus vidas, la última vez que la vieron salir de casa, ella les había dado un beso en la frente y un mensaje a cada uno. Él tenía que cuidar de Gray y Gray obedecerlo. A veces pensaba que ella sabía que esa era la última vez que la verían porque de alguna manera se sintió como una despedida. O tal vez lo sentimientos de pérdida y dolor le hacían imaginar eso, que era una verdad que su esposa siempre había tenido ese gesto de cariño para ambos y para él antes de casarse.

Sin su esposa, le tocó tomar su papel para que su hijo no perdiera la calidez del amor de la familia, para darle un recordatorio que por más que doliera no estaba solo y que jamás lo estaría, porque se había hecho la promesa de nunca dejarlo, Gray no soportaría perder a sus dos pilares. A ambos les dolía igual, no iba a hacerse más pequeño el dolor pero juntos aprenderían a vivir con él, lo podían fraccionar y los dos sentir menos o más que siempre resultaba mejor en compañía. Lo único que pretendía era estar en sincronía con su hijo, y viceversa, para no separarse más.

Además de besar su frente como burla a sus reacciones, cuando su mamá hacia eso, o molestarlo luego de sus buenas calificaciones o logros, pasó a reemplazar a los cariños de Mika al desearle las buenas noches o cuidar de él cuando estaba enfermo mientras se dejara, porque nunca había sido el más dócil de todos. Aunque nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, esa era una forma de recordarla y sentirla cerca, tal vez por eso ese gesto de amor era tan constante en sus vidas.

Y a su consentido nieto había tocado otra fibra sensible y removido la que ya tenía, a él ya le tocaban más derivados de ese cariño. Con él hasta un juego navideño había inventado junto con él para llamar a _Santa._

Así era el lenguaje de amor de los Fullbuster. Se pasaba de generación en generación y podía ser un hábito contagioso porque a Juvia alguien se lo tuvo que enseñar…

Era normal que una madre besara la frente de su hijo la primera vez que lo veía, cuando lo acostaba para que durmiera y como premio a su buen comportamiento. Y existían otras ocasiones, de hecho, él había sido testigo de que se despedía de _Dylan_ de esa forma cuando tenía que dejarlo a su cuidado y de que ella lo saludaba de la misma forma cuando regresaba.

También le tocó ver cómo ella consentía a su hijo cuando creían que no había nadie en casa, y sí, no le quedaba más que sonreír mientras negaba el factor que Gray seguía siendo el mismo arisco de siempre cuando Juvia destilaba todo el amor que le tenía. Era lógico pensar que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de cariño porque había tenido un padre amoroso toda su vida, pero bueno, así era él y le gustaba sentirse avergonzado.

Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Porque Juvia solía contarle las cosas por las cuales amaba a Gray y entre las miles que tenía, estaba el _mayor gesto de amor Fullbuster._ Cuando lloraba por una película, al ser malo con las palabras de consuelo, Gray hacía lo que había visto con sus padres, la forma en como sus papás le habían demostrado su incondicional amor… y para calmar su llanto, solo bastaba con un corto beso en la piel de su frente. También fue un recurso cuando se declaró o le propuso matrimonio. Un premio cuando se enteró que serían padres y cuando su hijo nació.

Qué decir, le daba orgullo porque él lo había hecho con Mika. Las palabras se le iban pero eran hombres de acción, sus acciones decían mucho más para tener a las damas contentas.

Con todo eso era de esperar que Juvia buscara más y más de esos gestos, aunque no todo el tiempo los tenía porque a Gray nadie lo controlaba. Lo haría cuando quisiera y le fascinaba jugar con ella, verla hacer pucheros infantiles cuando no obtenía lo que quería y vacilar con que besaría o no su frente.

Pero su mayor orgullo era que repitiera los patrones que él tuvo con su hijo, su nieto. Era como verse en un espejo que daba al pasado… le gustaba ver ese amor.

―¡Y aquí están las galletas!

La alegre voz de Juvia atrajo la atención de ambos. La vieron entrar cargando una charola con tres platos de galletas y tras ella, aparecía Gray, ayudándole con algunos vasos donde habían servido leche y café.

El más pequeño fue quien más se entusiasmó más que todos los presentes en la sala, Silver caminó con él en brazos mientras que tanto Juvia como Gray ponían lo que cargaban en la mesa de centro.

―¡Y aquí están las galletas que pediste para darle a _Santa_! ―Gray alzó uno de los platos para mostrárselo ―¿Quieres ponerlo cerca del árbol ya? ―sonrió cuando su hijo afirmó ―ven entonces, yo te ayudo ―dijo pero antes de caminar tomó lo que era un vaso con leche y después le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara, Silver tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo para que lo siguiera.

Juvia seguía ordenando "todo" para que la familia se sentara y viera una película de navidad y mientras terminaba, Silver sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se ponía a observar a Gray y a su nieto, los dos movían algo del suelo para abrir campo al plato de galletas. Al acabar de acomodar todo, de poner las galletas cerca del árbol, se quedaron viendo su obra. Gray se había agachado para estar casi a la altura del niño quien le señalaba hacia el árbol de navidad.

― _¡Santa!, ¡Santa!_ ―apuntaba alegremente hacia un adorno que era un muñeco de _Santa Claus._

Gray se rió.

―Ese es solo un adorno de navidad, el verdadero _Santa Claus_ viene más noche a traer tus regalos y para eso tú tienes que estar dormido ―explicó tranquilamente pero el pequeño _Dylan_ se quedó inconforme con eso ―ya sabes que si te portaste bien todo el año, te traerá muchos regalos y si te duermes temprano, el tiempo pasará más rápido… y podrás ver tus regalos ―insistió, estaba a punto de convencerlo ―y con las galletas que le dejaste, estoy seguro que se sentirá contento y te lo recompensará.

Vio que su nieto se alegró ante la afirmación de su padre.

―Tal vez tengas un regalo extra ―Silver se animó a meterse a la plática de ambos y le guiñó un ojo para hacerle juego.

―Para eso tienes que dormirte temprano, ya lo dijo papá ―añadió sonriente ―Juvia puso sus manos en su cintura y los vio a los tres. No porque era Nochebuena dejaría que su hijo se desvelara ―pero mientras puedes venir con mamá a comer galletas ―extendió sus brazos para invitarlo con ella.

Su hijo vaciló, creyendo en que se quedarían ellos dos solos. ―¿Abuelo? ―mandó su vista hacia Silver, quien le sonrió conciliadoramente.

―¡Todos estaremos juntos! ―le aseguró ―¡Ven aquí! ―agitó su mano para que se acercara ―¡Hazle caso a mamá!

―¿Papá? ―giró hacia Gray, él seguía hincado a su lado para que le dijera que él estaría ahí y lo acompañara.

―Sí, sí. Yo también estaré ―estaba sonriendo, revolvió su cabello para aserenar la situación ―nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún lado ―puso una mano sobre su cabeza para revolver su pelo de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él ―querías galletas, ¿no? ―el niño asintió ―entonces, obedece a tu mamá.

Cuando el niño asintió para hacerle caso a ambos. Presintiendo lo que venía, Silver enfocó la cámara de su celular hacia enfrente mientras Gray se anticipaba para tomarlo desprevenido a su hijo, antes de que caminara, y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la frente. Sus ojos brillaron con confusión mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa para verlo, con un poco de desconcierto pero antes de que uno pudiera decir o hacer algo, un flashazo los iluminó a ambos.

―¡Maldición papá!

―¡Lo siento! ¡Mi culpa! ―se disculpó sin ningún remordimiento por ser atrapado _in fraganti_ ―se suponía que esta cosa no tenía flash ―se rió ante su poca fortuna con la tecnología y lo desactivaba ―al menos capté una buena foto, ¿verdad Juvia?

Silver y Juvia sonrieron a ver la foto. Ella no tardó en asentir vehementemente y exclamar lo mucho que amaba la foto y pedir que se la pasara. Él creía que era su foto favorita de toda la Nochebuena, el segundo _ho_ de la noche y tenían evidencia de él. Y al tercero, estaba cerca de poder escuchar las campanitas del trineo de Santa.

Aunque fue un fugaz momento, para que nadie lo viera, Silver lo capturó y sentía contento de ver a su hijo así. No era el más expresivo y ni el más cariñoso, simplemente sabías que te quería y que eras importante para él. Demostraba debilidad por los suyos y de vez en cuando, jugaba así. En este caso, cooperaba para tener una cálida celebración.

Los dos se habían avergonzado y para romper el silencio, Gray carraspeó la garganta. ―La navidad, además de los regalos de _Santa_ , trata sobre la familia y la unión, cuando estés más grande lo entenderás mejor ―le aseguró.

Dicho esto todos se reunieron en la sala para proceder a ver la película de navidad elegida. Él más pequeño de todos, se había entretenido en la televisión y no descuidó su plato. Al comer galletas hasta hartase y beber la suficiente leche para que su pancita estuviera llena, empezó a cabecear por el sueño.

Se había acercado a su madre para abrazarla y recargarse en ella mientras pestañeaba por el sueño. Era adorable ver como sus largas pestañas se movían conforme él cerraba y abría los ojos de golpe mientras Juvia comenzaba a arrullarlo y frotar su espalda para ayudarlo a dormir.

Tanto Silver como Gray habían dejado de estar atentos a la película admirar el talento de Juvia en lograr dormir su hijo, quien se resistía pero cuando el tercer _ho_ de la noche llegó, supo que era su hora de dormir para poder escuchar el trineo de Santa. Era ver y recordar a Mika, ella solía hacer eso… fue una sensación nostálgica pero no dolía, al contrario, era de esos recuerdos que te movían todo el corazón.

―¿Ya quieres ir a tu habitación? ―le susurró cerca. Él asintió adormilado ―muy bien, ¿quieres despedirte de papá y el abuelo? ―volvió a asentir y refregó sus ojos para voltear hacia ambos.

―Buenas noches pequeño, recuerda que… ―dijo Silver y calló cuando _Dylan_ hizo un intento por acercarse a él, sin decir más lo cargó en sus brazos ―¿Qué te pa-…? ―no pudo decir más porque el tiempo y todo se detuvo.

Su nieto había estirado su cuello para chocar, inesperadamente, sus labios contra su frente. Para Silver el mundo había dejado de girar y todo se había iluminado gracias al amor. Ese beso se sentía como a que su nieto lo quería _muchote._ Ta vez, él también ya le daba dos vueltas al universo y volvía para decírselo. Se sentía la gratitud por sus cuidados, por quererlo con la misma intensidad y por ser él su abuelo y sabía a Mika… se sentía al amor de toda su familia ―y eso era _muchote―._ Sentía la navidad, la familia, la añoranza y las ganas de otro. Todo se había conglomerado en ese sello de amor registrado con la marca Fullbuster.

Silver lo tenía alzado y aunque el niño estaba a nada de caer rendido, le sonreía tranquilo. _Cálido._ Y que más estrella para el árbol de navidad que su radiante sonrisa al verlo, al sentirse tan querido, ya estaba seguro que ni los _Ho ho ho_ de Santa Claus, se le comparaban a los de él.

Era su mejor regalo. El mejor juego de habían inventado.

―¡Juvia también quiere un beso! ―exclamó.

Volteó a verlos. Juvia tenía una mano en los labios y estaba completamente conmovida, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y Gray los apuntaba con su teléfono. Tal vez ya tenían la mejor fotografía de su historia.

―Pero Dylan tiene que dormir primero ―gruñó. Aunque Gray era el más orgulloso de ahí. Juvia era la más enternecida, Silver el más apapachado y él el más orgulloso.

―Cierto... ―asintió mientras Juvia tomaba a su hijo ―muchos _Ho ho ho y_ pocos _tilín-tilín_ ―que primero eran las risas y luego el tintineo de las campanas que anunciaban la navidad ―entonces, ¡A dormir!

Cuando Juvia y el niño salieron de cuadro, Silver y Gray se quedaron a solas, viéndose sin la necesidad de alguna palabra, porque ambos la recordaban. Recordaban la última navidad con Mika y como ella imitaba simpáticamente la risa de _Santa Claus_ para divertirlos a los dos, recordaban el último beso en la frente al despedirse de ellos y, sobretodo, esa noche la sentían más cerca de ellos. Ella definitivamente estaba haciéndoles compañía para ser testigo de la complicidad entre padre e hijo.

Y Silver era él más feliz con eso. Era tener la ternura del pasado, la calidez del presente y la esperanza de un hermoso futuro en la palma de su mano, como si fueran copos de nieve cayendo sobre esta.

―¡Ven! ―de repente agitó su mano desesperadamente para invitarlo a su lado.

―Ya estoy aquí ―Gray frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué lo quería más cerca.

―¡Qué vengas! ―no estaba seguro de poder contener más tiempo las lágrimas, ya no estaba para esos trotes. Era mucha reflexión y sentimentalismo para su viejo corazón.

―¿Qué? ―seguía sin entender ―¿Para qué?

―¡Hace mucho que hacemos nuestro juego de navidad! ―suspiró profundamente, ya nada impedía que empezara a llorar de felicidad porque recordaba fervientemente el pasado y eso le impulsaba a armonizar su presente.

Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato negó, haciéndose el indignado. ―Ya no tengo cinco años, papá.

―¡Pero sigues siendo mi hijo y siempre lo serás! ―sentenció caminando hacia él, Gray retrocedió ―¡Vamos! ¡Te gustaba hacer esto! ―y por más grande que estuviera, para él seguiría siendo su pequeño hijo―. _Ho ho ho_ ―rió cuando lo estrujó con fuerza con sus brazos, para su sorpresa, Gray también le devolvía el abrazo.

― _Ho ho ho…_

 _Ho_ porque _Santa_ llegaba para repartir regalos y besos para la familia. _Ho_ porque así querían los Fullbuster. _Ho_ para disfrutar el presente, recordando con valor el pasado. _Ho ho ho._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Sé que es bien parecida a Fireworks, de hecho te lo dije cuando lo escribía pero pues siempre escribo lo mismo. xD. Siempre sigo el mismo camino: Mika fallecida, Silver cuidando solo a Gray, Juvia se integra a la familia, el bebé/nieto, me gusta integrar el valor y el amor de la familia en estas fechas, si la otra fue en especial al Mikaday (Aniversario luctuoso en el mismo fic), ahora honramos a la navidad porque la petición decía eso y porque me gustan esas cosas. XD Ah y el nombre Dylan, en otro fic tardé días buscando el nombre adecuado y lo seguiré usando por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Aunque yo apoyo el nombre de Silver Gray jr. xD

En fin, sé que tienes debilidad por estas cosas cutes y bueno, intente hacer lo mejor para hacerte llorar. No mentiré, yo chillé en la primera parte, luego dije que era popó y luego me gustó HOHOHO. Con amor amigui, ya sabes que si no hay rosa no me voy. XDDD

PARA QUE VEAS QUE VALES MÁS QUE 300 PALABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.


	3. You deserve it

****Notas de autor:**** Este regalo no es por una etiqueta sino por una deuda de honor a Lop porque ella me regaló un fic bien kawai de un AU de cafetería para salvarme de mi sufrimiento eterno. JIJI y bueno, para que no se pierda la costumbre de mí regalándole algo en navidad pero se lo doy en mayo porque soy un asco de persona xD eso siempre se ha sabido xD  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. _._

* * *

 ** **Looop:****

 _"Ojalá pudiésemos meter el espíritu de navidad en jarros y abrir un jarro cada mes del año"_ ―Harlan Miller.

* * *

 ** **You deserve it****

* * *

Sus sentidos se pusieron en total alerta cuando pasó por fuera de la tienda y observó, por el rabillo del ojo, una cabellera azul. Él caminaba y ella se movió como un rayo azul, pero su tono era difícil de confundir ―no era un simple castaño o rubio, era _¡azul!_ ― pero no pudo comprobar si se trataba de ella porque no estaba en su campo de visión.

Al tener un pie fuera y otro dentro de la tienda, se escondió tras la espalda de su padre, para cerciorarse de que no había sido ninguna confusión porque… ¿qué probabilidades había de que Juvia Lockser trabajara en la tienda donde él y su padre habían entrado? Para Gray era encontrar la aguja en el pajar, pero viendo en la dirección donde vislumbró el rayo azul, se dio cuenta que no había error.

Él lo sabía, no podía ser nadie más, cuando la vio levantarse y colocar algo sobre la vitrina donde trabajaba. Permaneció con la cabeza agachada, centrada en terminar de envolver el regalo de su cliente. Gray estaba sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo ella trabajaba ahí? Y ¿por qué él no estaba enterado? Tal vez Juvia quería ocultarlo, aunque ella era tan transparente que no escondía nada. Por un segundo consideró la idea de escapar, que ni ella se había dado cuenta que tanto su padre como él estaban en el local y ni su padre la había reconocido pero más pronto de lo que creyó, aunque sus ojos lo captaron en cámara lenta, Juvia había terminado con su trabajo.

La vio alzar el rostro para entregar el regalo, sonreía al cliente con amabilidad y su cabello se mecía con elegante gracia conforme ella se movía, se atragantó ante su imagen y dio el último paso que le quedaba para entrar a la tienda. ¡Oh por Dios! Ya no había escape, tal vez en el muy en el fondo, él no quería irse y por eso sus piernas avanzaron por sí solas.

―Oye ―su papá le dio un codazo ―¿esa es tu amiga? ―le preguntó, llevando una mano hacia su boca para hablar con discreción.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que él viera hacia enfrente, Gray rodó los ojos con fastidio y para su desgracia, ya no había obstáculos que impidieran que Juvia los notara. Ambos estaban de frente y la veían, ¡ella los descubrió viéndola! Y peor resultó que ella, casi en automático, cambiara su normal sonrisa por una más amplia y radiante, al verlo.

―Sí, ella es Juvia ―bufó irritado, girándose hacia otro lado para esconder el rubor de su rostro luego de corresponder a su gesto.

Silver asintió y después alzó su mano para saludar. ―¡Ey, Juvia qué sorpresa!

Lo escuchó decir. Y sin esperarlo, sin anticiparlo, sin darle un segundo para procesarlo, avanzó hacia donde estaba la chica, haciendo que Gray lo alcanzara en un par de zancadas.

Y aunque lo avergonzara, sabía que debía estar presente para asegurarse de que nada malo pasara.

―Quiero envolver este regalo ―Silver puso sobre la vitrina una pequeña caja ―es para el intercambio de la oficina, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

Juvia asintió. —Juvia lo hará con gusto —respondió reluciente —¿Quiere alguna envoltura en especial? —intercaló la vista entre Silver y Gray, viendo al último con discreción y cuando notó que el la veía, se sonrojó.

—No lo sé... ¿rojo? —contestó con duda, no pasaron desapercibidos el nerviosismo de Juvia y las miraditas que le mandaba a su hijo —¿Tú qué dices, Gray?

Gruñó por la mención. Su padre siempre tan oportuno, siempre en cacería para encontrarle una novia, y ya bien sabía dónde su padre tenía toda la atención de cazador; la dulce Juvia. Pero en esa ocasión, Gray no quería pelear por eso, ni entrar en la continua batalla contra sus sentimientos por tenía otra prioridad más importante que negar todo y tratar de escapar de las insinuaciones de su papá. A decir verdad, después de empujar la sorpresa de descubrir que Juvia trabajaba ahí, reinó una duda en su mente.

Así que ignorando todo lo externo, resolvería el misterio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de forma brusca, se maldijo y lamentó por su impulso.

Juvia se sonrojó cuando sintió su mirada fija en ella.

—Juvia está trabajando, Gray-sama.

Bufó, ¡Eso era obvio!, la estaba viendo trabajar, su papá y él eran sus clientes. Tampoco era ningún tonto.

—Trata de envolver mi regalo —Silver puso una mano sobre su hombro ―tranquilízate…

Pensó en que se había visto muy histérico al preguntarlo y se avergonzó. Pero cuando vio de reojo a su padre, ingenuamente buscaba consuelo, notó que discretamente se burlaba de él. Y supo que era su papá quien quería dejarlo mal parado. Y de seguir así, lidiando con esa actitud, terminaría loco.

Respiró profundo y puso los ojos en blanco. —Me refiero a que no sabía que estabas trabajando —aclaró. _Mierda, mierda_. Ahora sí era un histérico preguntón. ¿Cómo por qué Juvia tenía que darle esas explicaciones a él? ¿En realidad estaba dolido y eso era un reclamo?

—Bueno, Juvia necesitaba algo de dinero extra para navidad y después miró que se solicitaba un empleado de medio tiempo, y bueno, pidió el trabajo y aquí está —le explicó, gracias a Dios quien respondía era Juvia porque otra, le hubiera abofeteado por cómo le hablaba—. Hoy es su primer día, Juvia no ha tenido tiempo de decírselo a alguien.

Asintió, no se sentía muy feliz de la respuesta. Entendía lo de las cuestiones de tiempo, pero no que ella dejara de pasar algo tan importante para contárselo. ¡Por Dios! Hablaban de Juvia, la chica que le mandaba mensajes y que le hablaba por todo, por más diminuto que sea lo que tenga que contarle. Era de las que mandaban mensajes de buenos días y deseaban buenas noches. También era la especie de persona que le advertía del clima para que se abrigara bien o le enviaba fotos de _muñequitos Teru Teru_ para tener un amuleto para que no lloviera.

—Juvia lo lamenta, debió contarlo —dijo apenada al notar su disgusto.

Gray resopló y negó, arrepentido de su conducta. —No tienes por qué disculparte —se lamentaba de haber sido tan rudo con ella —yo entiendo —ruborizado, se giró hacia otro lado y le fue peor porque miró que su papá estaba riéndose de él.

Silver tenía la cabeza agachada pero notaba su sonrisa desde su ángulo y sus hombros se sacudían al reírse de él. Dispuesto a vengarse, no sabía si lo avergonzaría pero sí estaba seguro de causarle una fuerte impresión, actuó.

—¿Entonces la envoltura roja está bien, papá? —Gray le dió una suave palmada en el hombro, de forma tan sorpresiva que se atragantó.

Silver se enderezó y carraspeó, simulando que todo estaba bien. —Roja está bien.

Juvia hizo nota mental y asintió. —¿Con lazo?

—Creo que sí... —lo meditó unos segundos —¿O qué te parece a ti, Gray?

Achicó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada, era absurda la actitud de ambos y lo peor era que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Por mi bien... —respondió indiferente.

—¿Algún color en especial? ―preguntó y al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos, sonrió antes de agregar―: al rojo le combinan los lazos dorados, plateados o verdes.

—¿Qué opinas tú Gray? —Silver no se rendiría y uno de los dos tenía que acabar con esa guerra.

—Emh... —ladeó la cabeza, frotando el lado de su cuello —dorado, ¿supongo? —respondió a modo de pregunta, inseguro de una estúpida combinación como si se tratara de responder una pregunta de examen.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué dices Juvia?

—Juvia cree que esa es una buena elección y que Gray-sama no se debe preocupar —sonrió, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas de forma adorable. Era totalmente inocente a la cacería de Silver.

—Bueno... ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme a la elección de la juventud? ―preguntó, la sonrisa de su rostro incrementaba su tamaño, festejaba su futura victoria ―y si los dos coinciden en el color dorado, debe de ser por algo —insinuó, viéndolos a ambos.

Gray restregó la palma de su mano por todo su rostro. Juvia chilló emocionada, ni quería saber qué pasaba por su loca cabeza.

 _Oh_ y pensar que Juvia aún ni empezaba a envolver el regalo.

* * *

Ahora que su padre sabía que Juvia trabajaba envolvía regalos, no perdía la oportunidad para ir con ella, siempre argumentaba que era navidad y sus amigos merecían regalos. Primero fue el intercambio de oficina, luego para algunas amistades y ahora volvía para los regalos familiares.

Cada quien había ido por su lado en el centro comercial mientras compraban sus correspondientes regalos, su padre para él y él para su padre. Se había portado como todo un niño y no lo dejó ver dentro de las bolsas que llevaba, estaba a la defensiva y no bajaba la guardia… todo en nombre de la navidad.

—Uuhm... —gruñó inconforme, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y ¿ahora qué? —rodó los ojos con fastidio. No quería aguantar el mal genio de su papá, aparte, que básicamente lo arrastró y obligó a acompañarlo a envolver regalos, no ellos, pero sí Juvia ―¿Ya te abandonó el espíritu navideño?

Rechazó la idea. —Esto... —respondió, Gray estaba desconcertado —se está tardando demasiado.

Achicó los ojos y miró hacia enfrente, no tenían tanto tiempo esperando por ser atendidos. —Bueno, ella está ocupada —la excusó, había sido testigo que no había parado de trabajar.

Silver asintió, también lo notaba. —Ellos los que tardan... ―señaló con la cabeza hacia los clientes que Juvia atendía.

—Pues traen muchos regalos, como tú —apuntó hacia las bolsas que su padre cargaba. No quería pensar en el drama que se formaba en la mente de su padre.

—Pero Juvia es nuestra.

Gray se ahogó con su propia saliva, ¿su padre estaba celoso porque Juvia atendía alguien más?

—Si no quieres esperar, puedes pedirle a alguien más que envuelva los regalos —se negaba a creer que su desespero fuera por celos y no por la espera.

—No —se rehusó. Puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que batallaba con un niño―. Juvia hizo bien su trabajo la vez pasada y quiero que tus regalos sean confidenciales, solo confío en ella —concluyó —además, debe tener preferencia con su familia.

Lo decía tan serio que le costaba creer que decía eso solo para molestarlo o burlarse de su reacción. No, su padre parecía más molesto porque no dejaban ni que los saludara.

—¿Fa-mi-lia? —con incredulidad, alargó la palabra. ¿Escuchó bien? Silver asintió como si no hubiera dicho nada grave. Supo, entonces, que su papá está mal, muy mal porque para empezar no era su familia y si lo fuera, no tenía por qué darles otro trato, ella debía ser imparcial en su trabajo.

—Sí, familia —respondió —si es la chica de mi hijo, eso me hace su suegro ¿no?

Su rostro se puso furiosamente rojo. ―¡Ella no es mi chica! —gritó desesperado, olvidando que estaban en un lugar público, y cera de quien no era su chica.

Ninguno esperaba esa reacción de su parte, y al sentirse observados por todos, incluso Juvia, Gray quiso evaporarse y desaparecer de ahí… más cuando vio que sus ojos se entristecían por su culpa.

 ** **~O~****

Quería estrangularlo.

Podía soportar las compras y el desesperado deseo por tener todo los regalos listos y bajo el árbol de Navidad, que aún ni ponía, pero no que lo dejara a la deriva. Pero a su padre no le importaba nada y solamente dejó todas sus compras y les encargó a él y a Juvia sus regalos.

Mientras una los envolvía, el otro esperaba a que estuvieran listos. Le causaba conflicto de emociones que su padre lo molestara acerca de que ella era _su chica_ , insinuara que era de la familia y dijera no molestar a los enamorados pero lo peor no era nada eso, sino que estaba tan tensa la situación con Juvia. Obvio ella estaba triste por su causa y él no comprendía, todavía, a lo que su padre se refería cuando le dijo que después de lo agradecería (el hecho de dejarlo con Juvia).

—Disculpa a mí papá —se dispuso a romper el silencio con ella —hoy despertó con el espíritu navideño revolucionado.

Juvia se rió ante su voz. Pensó que hacerla reír, provocaba que la atmósfera fuera menos densa entre ambos.

—Gray-sama lo dice como si fuera algo malo.

—No lo es hasta que te encarga de sus regalos —dijo a modo de broma pero Juvia bajó la mirada, de nuevo la hería con sus comentarios. Se apresuró a remediar la situación —es decir, no es que me moleste estar aquí pero si tan desesperado estaba por los obsequios, creo que lo lógico es que él se encargará de ellos.

—Bueno, Juvia cree que si lo encargó a Gray-sama es porque confía en él ―y de nuevo fluctuaba su estado de ánimo. Un segundo estaba dolida y al otro, lo olvidaba. Era un sube y baja de emociones.

—También te lo confió a ti ―le sonrió, logrando ruborizarla ―así que compartiremos responsabilidad y culpa —intentó bromear, nuevamente, con ella y se sintió aliviado cuando vio que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Juvia nunca dejaría a Gray-sama —mencionó ofendida con la idea. Gray se rió cuando ella arrugó el entrecejo, notablemente disgustada. Le encantaba todo ese tipo de reacciones que ella tenía, ciertamente era refrescante—. Juvia promete hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que su padre este contento con nuestro trabajo.

Le agradeció, moviendo la cabeza como afirmación. Y ya parecía todo olvidado cuando Juvia se puso a envolver los regalos.

—¿Le aparece bien este lazo plata? —puso el listón sobre el empaque morado, Gray afirmó y ella se apuró en armar el moño—. A Juvia le parece lindo que su papá de entusiasme tanto con la navidad —confesó sin romper la concentración en lo que hacía.

—Dímelo a mí —comentó irónico —me arrastró al centro comercial para comprar regalos, cuando solo estamos él y yo en casa —dijo, Juvia soltó una risa cantarina.

—Gray-sama merece muchos regalos... Juvia comprende totalmente a su papá —comentó —y no puede verlos porque Juvia prometió discreción en esto.

Gray de avergonzó, siempre era así cuando alguien lo consentía, y porque se preguntó si en realidad ella lo consideraba tan infantil como para estar desesperado por saber qué eran sus regalos.

—Sí, sí, no voy a ver nada... estás empacando los que son míos, ¿no? —Juvia asintió —cuando envuelvas los de mi papá, me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí —ciertamente podía irse de una vez y volver más tarde, pero permanecía ahí.

—¿No está feliz, Gray-sama?

—¿Con qué?

—Con la navidad —soltó una pequeña risa —a Juvia le encanta esta época porque siempre deja de pensar en todo lo malo gracias a la magia.

Gray se enterneció con lo que escuchó. Sabía que la infancia de Juvia no había sido nada fácil e imaginarla como una niña llena de ilusiones a la espera de la navidad, le parecía algo lindo. Juvia era linda porque a pesar de la adversidad, mantenía sus nobles ilusiones.

—Sí… tienes razón —se prometía no volverse a quejar del espíritu navideño de su padre. Juvia le sonrió, notaba el cambio de actitud, para ella era él más comprensivo de todos.

—Cuando Juvia era más pequeña, solía acostarse y meter su cabeza bajo el árbol de navidad para ver las luces ―le contó de repente. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas de forma adorable, Gray le sonrió, estaba casi derretido al imaginarla y se sentía tan dulce lo que confesaba —y se quedaba viendo las luces por mucho tiempo... tal vez Juvia siempre estaba sola pero esa noche no importaba porque se sentía tranquila y feliz ahí. Cada Nochebuena, Juvia tenía más esperanzas de que pronto todo mejoraría en su vida ―siempre se mantuvo positiva y llena de fe, más tarde la vida se lo recompensaría.

La miró fijamente. Después de decir eso, regresó a su labor de envolver el regalo. Notó que sus manos temblaban con los nervios pero se empeñaba en terminar su trabajo. Estaba temiendo algo… la conocía perfecto y sabía que esa era su reacción ante el temor.

—Juvia lo siente, siempre se pierde cuando habla de la navidad.

Gray descartó sus palabras. —No importa, está bien que lo compartas ―fijó su oscura mirada en él ―puedes ayudar a que las personas vean esa magia que tú ves. Es algo admirable y muy noble.

No sabía cómo nombrar a esa sensación que tenía en el pecho. En parte seguía siendo ternura, otra era orgullo porque Juvia siempre fue una persona admirable, aún siendo una inocente niña, y otra ¿Pena? ¿Coraje? porque ella merecía lo mejor que unas luces de navidad encendidas en un árbol decorado.

Para ella era la luz de la esperanza pero sus manos no merecían estar vacías todo el tiempo. Un gran corazón como el de ella, merecía frutos.

Juvia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy halagada por lo que Gray le decía. Que él la reconociera era de sus máximas aspiraciones y que tuvieran tan buen concepto de ella era el premio a toda la ilusión y bondad que había reinado en su alma.

—Nunca había nada para Juvia bajo el árbol —susurró, mordiendo su labio infierno —ninguna tarjeta o ningún regalo pero igual, Juvia esperaba la navidad porque siempre se sentía mejor.

En navidad tenía algo a lo que se aferraba. La entendía perfecto, hasta agradecía que se lo contara. La apreciaba más y más como persona, amiga y algo más… aunque su corazón de hielo se fragmentó, no podía omitir un hecho. ¿Cómo un ser tan bueno, noble y lleno de amor podría no recibir ningún detalle de navidad? Sí, era cierto que esa época era más que regalos. Era unión, familia, armonía y positividad. Tal vez ella nunca tuvo a sus padres y vivió siendo rechazada en el orfanato donde creció, pero nunca se había marchitado ante el dolor y por eso, Juvia merecía mucho más de lo que la vida le había dado hasta el momento.

Y para que su chispa navideña no se perdiera, porque la valoraba como algo sagrado, él haría algo, lo que estuviera en sus manos, para que recordarle que si la navidad funcionaba era por personas como ellas, que tarde o temprano serían recompensadas.

Ya tenía su propósito, su buena acción. Haría algo para que las esperanzas de Juvia se concretaran y ella fuera feliz.

—¿Quiere algún color en especial, Gray-sama? —preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Agitó la cabeza para espabilar su mente. —No sé, elige tú... confío en ti —se ruborizó ante la responsabilidad y Gray tragó saliva —¿Cuál color recomiendas?

—Azul... —respondió.

—Sí… ―lo visualizó ―me agrada —Juvia afirmó y empezó a medir la caja con el listón que necesitaba.

—Entonces... —habló, atrayendo la atención de la chica —¿Te gusta decorar árboles de navidad?

—¡A Juvia le encanta! —respondió bien entusiasmada, Gray sonrió ante su alegría. Era casi tan infantil y tan pura, sumamente fácil contagiarse con ella.

—Mi papá quiere comprar un árbol para decorarlo, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —debido al júbilo ni tartamudeó o se puso nervioso para hablar. Y hasta después de verla sonrojarse y parpadear, cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo. Se inyectó valor, él dijo que haría todo para que su chispa no se perdiera. Y él quería invitarla, si la navidad era importante para Juvia, merecía más dosis para su pasión.

—A Juvia le encantaría —respondió con una sonrisa más luminosa que cualquier estrella de Navidad.

—Si tienes tiempo, claro... no sé cuándo termina tu turno ―hizo intento de maquillar su impulso. Ya la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Juvia sale como en una hora, hoy su turno empezó más temprano.

—Te vamos a esperar, entonces.

Juvia le agradeció. —P-pero antes…

―¿Si?

―Gray-sama, a Juvia le encanta su compañía pero es hora de envolver los regalos que su padre le compró.

Bien, ahí tendría tiempo de analizar su situación y mentalizarse para lo que había hecho. Sí, quería tener un detalle con ella porque se lo merecía y porque él quería hacerlo. Simple… era su amiga, su chica o algo así, era normal que se preocupara por ella.

—Vuelvo más tarde, daré una vuelta por la tienda ―dijo al alejarse del lugar, mejor estar lejos para meditar y buscar hacer algo más.

Lo despidió, moviendo su mano. —Juvia lo estará esperando, Gray-sama.

Y sin decir más, el espíritu no navideño de sus padres poseyó su cuerpo, Gray caminó hacia la parte donde tenían las tarjetas de navidad.

Esa navidad, las cosas cambiarían para Juvia.

* * *

Las tiendas se estaban quedando vacías, aunque aún era un buen número de personas que habían dejado para lo último las compras navideñas, y él no estaba ahí porque olvidó algo, que el loco espíritu navideño de su padre era perfeccionista y lo tenía todo bajo control, sino que tenía razones bien distintas.

Esperaba a que Juvia saliera de su trabajo, no había entrado a la tienda y ni le avisó que iría, prefirió esperar a fuera. No era un hombre romántico para planificar un monólogo para darle su obsequio de navidad, de esa versión masculina solo tenía los nervios. No era el más atento y ni el mejor expresándose pero haría el intento.

Suspiró, metiendo la mano sobre sus bolsillos. Comenzaba a hacer frío, estaba oscureciendo y miró que de la tienda salían los últimos clientes de la tarde, más los empleados. Observó a Juvia salir, iba bien abrigada, y despedirse de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Tomaban rumbos diferentes y ella estaba volteada hacia atrás cuando él se plantó frente a su camino, para cuando Juvia se giró, frenó de repente.

―¿Gray-sama? ―parpadeó incrédula de verlo. Se detuvo de golpe, casi había chocado con él y se llevó un buen susto. Por fortuna, de inmediato se había dado cuenta que era él.

―Hey… ―saludó.

Ella le sonrió. ―Juvia no esperaba verlo en Nochebuena, ¿se le olvidó envolver un regalo? ―él negó casi ofendido.

―No estoy aquí por eso ―respondió, buscando algo dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Juvia abrió los ojos cuando lo miró extender algo hacia ella. Con cuidado lo tomó, era una tarjeta navideña.

Al verla con las mejillas sonrosadas, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa y con sus ojos destellantes, viendo con tanto aprecio la tarjeta que le había dado, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Ella estaba totalmente feliz con su regalo.

―El día que envolviste todos nuestros regalos, dijiste que nunca habías recibido una tarjeta ―susurró, la linda y adorable imagen de Juvia le hacía hablar ―y compré esta para ti ―alzó la mirada para verlo, por sus ojos se asomaban unas grandes y cristalinas lágrimas ―porque si alguien merece un regalo o un detalle de navidad, ese alguien eres tú.

Por mantener siempre el espíritu navideño, por ser buena persona y porque él quería hacerla feliz, ser parte de esa felicidad. Y no, no era por la navidad, era porque la quería como algo más que a una amiga. Basta ya de huir de sus sentimientos.

―Gray-sama… ―susurró ―Gray-sama ha sido tan bueno con Juvia ―sostenía la tarjeta con tanta dedicación, como lo más valioso del mundo, para ella era el corazón de su amado ―le da una tarjeta a Juvia… y Juvia no tiene su regalo aquí… ―hizo un puchero, avergonzada de su falta.

La vio detenidamente, sorprendido de que eso la mortificara. La pena la estaba frenando a tener una reacción más efusiva.

―No te preocupes, queda mucho de navidad ―le sonrió para darle confianza.

Se vieron fijamente por varios segundos, Juvia tardó en cambiar de parecer pero no se resistía a la amabilidad y bonita sonrisa de Gray y sin decirle nada, dio los últimos pasos para abrazarlo fuertemente. Sin resistirse, sin ninguna barrera, había confianza entre los dos, y en sincronía con los primeros copos de nieve que empezaban a caer.

La navidad estaba _casi_ completa.

Tras el largo y fuerte abrazo, Gray se removió. Juvia no quería soltarlo pero entendía que era nochebuena y su padre lo estaba esperando en casa, lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás y lo vio a los ojos, lloraba de felicidad.

―Juvia lo entiende… ―suspiró derrotada.

―¿Lo entiendes? ―arqueó una ceja, aún sonreía. Esa noche se sentía inmensamente feliz, hasta jugaba con el factor sorpresa ―vamos entonces ―la tomó de la mano, se sentía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. La navidad cambiaba a las personas.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos. ―¿A dónde lleva a Juvia?

―A casa ―sus ojos se abrieron ―bueno, es navidad y sabes papá está horneando unas galletas… y tú eres buena horneando, pensamos que podrías ayudar y que de paso, salves nuestra navidad.

Esa era su forma de invitarla a festejar con ellos. Juvia sonrió, se sentía como la pequeña niña que veía las luces del árbol de la navidad a la espera de que su vida mejorara… al fin su deseo era alcanzable.

―Juvia desea pasar primero por sus regalos a casa, ¿puede?

―Claro… pero debemos darnos prima porque creo que Santa dejó unos regalos para ti en casa… ―su rostro se cubrió de rojo al decir eso, y más cuando Juvia volvió a saltar para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.

―Gracias Gray-sama ―susurró cerca de su oído.

Sin soltarlo, hundió su rostro en su pecho. Le agradecía eternamente llenar de magia todos los meses del año, especialmente esa noche que le daba más que una bonita tarjeta de navidad u otro regalo, más que la oportunidad de festejar en familia, le daba amor… ese que pedía bajo las luces del árbol de navidad.

―De nada… ―la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Y Juvia juraba que se los recompensaría.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Se me fue la mano con el fic. Cosas que pasan cuando te dejas llevar. Qué decir, se me borró la primera versión y lo tuve que reescribir, no se parece en casi nada a lo que tenía, esta versión quedó más ligera. Escribí la mayoría desde el celular y cuando pasé a word me di cuenta que eran 3K de puro diálogo, recorté y embellecí. XD JOJO se me sale lo cursi hasta por las orejas, ya saben que estos dedos están manchados de fluff.

Creo que es el más fresco de los tres y bueno, nevó en los tres. Además uno lo contó Silver, otro Juvia y otro Gray. Logro desbloqueado, punto para los Fullbuster.

Con que le guste a Loop, feliz navidad. JUJU.

 **Énfasis en los prompts modificados:**

―7: I pack Christmas presents for money, you're that one busy guy that always dumps his presents at my counter without saying anything and runs away talking busily on the phone, but you always give me extra money, so I don't care.

―18. I was buying Christmas cards for friends at your store and when I was paying, you told me you never receive any cards, now I'm on the quest of finding out your address and sending you one because you deserve it.


End file.
